Bloody Nightmare: The Only Hope
by ShadowXNight13
Summary: Brought together by death, 10 teenagers are Earth's last hope against an alien species bent on destroying everything in it's path called Spores. They're fighting agaisnt creatures that'll make anyone's skin crawl. But that's the easiest part... The hardest is surviving each other.


"Not every prison can be seen, can be felt, or even acknowledge by other people. It just needs one to know about it to exist…"-Alexander Falls

Kylie woke up with a cold chill and a pounding heart, as she sat up the gash in her chest started burning from the liquid that slid down her breasts. She took a deep breath and tried to control her breathing, it wouldn't do her any good to get excited over nothing. "Come on Kylie, chill the fuck down, nothing is happening right now…" she muttered to herself as she looked to her left. She felt a pang in her heart staring at the empty bed next to her. "Romeo…" she swallowed back the tears that are threatening to spill over. She bit down onto her lip and swung her feet over the side of the bed.

Slowly getting up from bed, she pressed her palm to her chest to make the pain stop throbbing. When she removed it, her hand was covered in blood. She snarled and wiped it on her stomach; she wasn't allowed to wear any shirts when she had that wound in her chest while she slept. She went over to her closet and turned on the control on the side of the door to choose her shirt. Her shirt was a deep black with orange trimming on the end of the sleeves. The shirt itself isn't skin tight but it was tight enough to easily move around in. After getting her shirt from the door, she was about to put it own when she realized she didn't pick a bra. The pain in her chest made her think otherwise about the bra, she didn't need it yet. Her bandages kept them in place well enough. Hissing through the pain of trying to get the shirt on, she didn't hear the soft whisper in the back of the room.

"Already getting your blouse on Kylie? You should be sleeping, not walking about. You could get injured even worse…" the voice sounded distant and sad. Snow's light blue eyes went wide as she turned around on her hells, her claws extended. Her eyes scanned the room, looking for the source of the voice. It was a trick, he was dead, and she held him in her arms while he bled out. "I am not a figment of your mind Kylie. I pledged I would always watch out for you till this war was over, even if I am deceased."

Kylie breathed out a shudder as she turned back to her monitor to get her skirt. "You're dead Romeo. Cute fluffy dragon kitty or not, I seen you get shot by a Nightmare." She started moving through the skirts to look around for her skirt of chose, her pants got torn up pretty badly the other day. "I'm going insane; everyone knows that but doesn't want to admit it. Now, go be dead like you're supposed to be. I have no reason to talk to nothing. I need to go check on how Sebastian and Mindy is doing; I'm not the only one that got hurt." She clicked on the screen to get the skirt that she wanted and waited while it appeared in the closet door. Snatching the skirt from the door, she slipped it over her undies, making sure they fit nicely. "Computer, body mirror." The door turned into a mirror so she can check out the outfit.

"Fine, I will leave you alone. For now. But I will be back Kylie. Don't forget about your Collar I got for you as a gift. I never had gotten a chance to give it you. It is under my cushion. Good bye. I love you my little fledgling." She looked behind her just in time to see him fizz away in to the dark corner of the room. Shaking her head, she walked to her bed to get her shoes on when she decided to look under his pillow to confirm that she's insane.

Picking up the pillow on the other side of the bed, she dropped it, her heart pounding in her chest. "Romeo… You… You're dead… How is this possible?" she removed the pillow once more to reveal a small orange box with a black bow. In neat cursive, her name is written on the side. She carefully undid the bow and started to cry. An orange leather collar was neatly tucked in the box on top of black clothe. Taking out the collar, she felt something underneath the silky object. "What is this?" she asked herself while holding a golden medallion. Turning it around, she found some words inscribed: _Take care of yourself my little fledgling. _She closed her eyes and breathed out her frustration.

She walked out of her room, a new collar around her neck, towards the living room of this big house-like compound. Thoughts were swarming all around in her head when she started to hear the yelling. "She's late… Like always! If she wasn't too busy humping Sebastian, she'd be here on time!" complained a voice; she knew who it belonged to… Jayden Rose, the team's annoying twit. She wondered who he was trying to get into a fight with. Whoever it was should smart enough not to fall for it. But she knew one person that always got into a fight with him…

"You take that back Jayden. You damn well know that she's with me!" snarled an annoyed voice. The voice was deep and pissed off; there was only one person who sounded like that. Alexander Falls, someone who _was_ stupid enough to fight Jayden. She stepped into the room just as he drew back his arm to punch. He didn't feel the familiar sting in his palm as his fist connected with Jayden's jaw. The force of the attack sent the thin man to the other side of the room.

His dark brown eyes sparkled in excitement; he wanted a fight with someone. Grinning, he laughed loudly, the sounded wasn't all that horrible despite his attitude towards the whole situation. His jaw was slightly red, quite noticeable against his light tan skin. "Bring it on Al." he pulled out a small throwing star, laced with destruction magic. He threw the star, sending trails of black thunder in its path. Alexander barely dodged the attack when another one was embedded into his arm. Alexander fell to the ground; with his nervous system being attacked he was unable to move. "Nihil en ignis tu videre Niger…" the air around Jayden began to crackle with black lightening as his words took form.

Just as the lighting took solid form and went towards Alexander, an arrow shot through it, making it vanish as quickly as it formed. "Jayden Rose, you wretched piece of shit, you are not to attack any of your teammates no matter what. You got that?" Kylie walked in, her bow sparkling blood red in the living room light. "And for you, Alexander, you shouldn't punch Jayden, that's my job." She walked over to Jayden and punched him, making him fall to his rear. Blood slightly dripped from his face because of the handle of the bow. "Be glad that's all that you're getting for starting a fight in front of your commanding officer Jayden... Next time, I'm taking out your eye." Her voice was harsh. She walked over to the spot where her arrow was dug into the wall pretty deep. Her bow vanished in a puff of black smoke as she inspected the arrow she shot at the blackness that Jayden conjured. Dislodging it from the wall, she hissed in frustration, the tip was still in the wall. "Fuck, I liked this arrow too… Forget the eye Jayden, next time I'm shoving your dick up your ass just to watch you eat it backwards." She walked over to Alexander after smacking Jayden once more from behind the head. "Stupid idiot, don't hurt my boyfriend." Her voice was cold and full of hatred but suddenly changed to one softer and kind yet it sounded strained. "Alexander, can you move at all?" He tried to speak but ended up whimpering in agony as the star dug deeper into his shoulder, threatening to break the bone. "Hey Mindy are you feeling better? Enough to fix his shoulder before it breaks? I don't need him in bed for a few days… I almost lost you and Sebastian; I don't need to lose him too."

A tall beautiful blood blond stood up from the couch, her eyes in her book. Her left hand was in wraps, keeping it still but still able to move without it getting in her way. "You want me to fix up your zapped boyfriend?" Kylie smiled and sighed softly before sitting on the couch, leaning her head back, and waiting for the scream. Mindy's grey blue eyes took in the black star in his shoulder and growled. "What the fuck Jayden, I thought I told you: No attacking Kylie's boyfriend!" Jayden just laughed before getting an arrow in his shoulder from a dark figure in the corner of the room. "Perfect timing Sebastian…." Her comment was muffled from the scream that came from Jayden. "You healed up pretty well considering you had your ass handed to you from the Screamer."

"It's a gift. Being so perfect all the time. And I had the best healer working on me." He smirked, his light blue eyes darkened at the sight of Alexander on the floor bleeding. "Alex…" he groaned at the state of his best friend. He walked over to the couch that was being used by Kylie, his mood lightened up some. "Hey there Kylie," His voice was silky and deep, it matched his personality well, "You came late today. You alright?" He laughed at her response to just groan at his question, so he plopped down next to her. As he shook his head, his black straight hair got ruffled up some. He pulled her by her arm, the sudden motion making her land on his lap. Before she can do anything, she found his hands covering over her fuzzy ears.

Her blue eyes were full of confusion as moved so he was in a better position to cover her ears. "What are you doing Sebastian? You damn well know I'd still hear him screaming." Her voice was a soft mumble; the back of the couch was high enough so the others couldn't even see the top of their heads. She crossed her arms, her ears twitched in discomfort of being squished against her head. She wasn't used to people touching her other than Alexander, and he just did it for sexual comfort most of the time. It wasn't really uncomfortable, just a little new to her.

He bent over, placing his lips next to her fuzzy ears, slightly removing his hands. His voice was just a whisper, so the others won't hear, "It's just an excuse so I can touch you Kylie." Her face was red from his comment; she got up from the couch suddenly. Everyone looking at her strangely, even Jayden. They didn't know why she got up so suddenly. "Kylie What's the matter?" She shook her head furiously before walking out of the room, just to go into the dark hallway. "I'll be back. We need our Captain." He followed after her quickly; he wasn't in the mode to watch his best friend scream out his lungs and he wanted to get her alone, this wouldn't be the first time. But he wanted to try something; he had a bad feeling about today.

"Are you sure you can handle this Alexander? Alright. This will hurt but I need to get that stupid star out of your shoulder. Take a deep breath… In the count of five. One… two… three… fo-"

Mindy's voice was cut out as Sebastian closed the door behind him, locking the two in the hallway together. "Kylie, what happened? You just ran off." He grinned to himself; he knew the reason why she got up, she didn't want him any closer than he was. "Come here, I won't bite you," He muttered softly, "hard." He saw her dark figure in the lightless hallway. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest, he could feel her cheeks burning against the thin material of his shirt. "Leave him Kylie, this isn't the first time he got into a fight with Jayden and won't be the last..."

"Sebastian… I'm not that cruel… I'm with Alexander, your best friend, you know I love him…" she murmered. He knew that they were together, but she wondered if he even cared about that. Her body was tense up against his chest, she wanted to run away before she did something she'll regret later.  
"Not that cruel? Are you joking right now?" his voice has a hint of laughter. "The first thing that you did when we met was drive a sword through chest." he pressed her face into his chest, right over the scar. It was a lot warmer than the rest of his body, thanks to her sword. Once flesh touched her sword, it's always warmer than the rest of the body, even if the body was a corpse.

Her heart started to beat faster as his sent started to fill the small hallway. 'I'm with Alexander… I know I am… But why doesn't this feel wrong…?' She lost her train of thought as she felt him put his fingers under her chin to lift up her face. "Sebastian? What are you doing? Don't make this mistake…" Her heart was doing flips in her chest as she felt his breathing getting closer to her lips. Her mind was telling her just to push him away, but her sense of judgment was trying to mess with her mind.

"Something I should have done long ago… There's a chance everyday that we might die, I know it's weird coming from me… but… Might as well live for right now." he placed his lips over hers; he was expecting a rejection, not for her to kiss back. She kissed him back, her soft lips moving with his own. He pushed her up against the wall as he felt her arms go around his neck. He was taller than her, even if she was on her tippy toes; he still had to bend down. He broke the kiss in order to talk. "Gallows, I won't stop, do you understand this? I been wanting you as mine since you first jammed that sword into my chest…" he got his answer by feeling her lips over his, she was sick of everything go to hell.

"I'm tired of everything… I'm sick of worrying that everyone will die because of me… Just… I'm too young for this… I'll deal with the shit that's to come when it happens." Just as he was about to pull up her skirt when the alarms started to blare all over the compound, the Spores were attacking once again. She sighed, her mind was snarling at her to ignore it, but she has to listen to it. She glanced at Sebastian; a twinge of guilt washed over her as she opened the door and bit her thumb. As if nothing happened, she started to bark commands at them. "Come on! Get your sorry asses from the floor!" her eyes were a blood red as everyone quickly got up, saluting their commander. They all knew that it was time to fight; it was something they had to do. "Hurry up! Get your ass into gear before I kick it out the door myself!" That last part was for Jayden who was sitting on his behind, looking all confused. Alexander and Jayden were all healed thanks to Mindy; she was a wiz at healing magic, rivaling someone else on the other team. Everyone except for Kylie was headed to the door that leaded outside; it was time to attack the Spores as they spawned from the Fungus that grew naturally here. She closed her eyes and muttered some words as she smeared the blood on her palm and slammed it on the floor. Her chain sickle appeared, wrapped around her arms and hands. A bit of weapon magic, after all, it's a lot easier than carrying weapons all the time.


End file.
